Taking Charge
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Last time, he called the shots. Now it's her turn. House/Cameron


Title: Taking Charge

Series: House, MD

Pairing: House/Cameron

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Me own nada (seriously, check my bank account... negative balance), House and any recognizable characters Fox

Author Note: Okay, this is like the second in what I believe will be a triad of smut stories. This one will contain smut, and the third will be a nice mix of fluff and smut. I got favorable reviews on the previous story 'Release', so read that one first because this is like a continuation of it. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!

(2)- for Cameron's outfit site called LoveHerLingerie, it's the black zip up vinyl corset

After our rather explosive love making episode, Greg and I had sort of unofficially began dating. We weren't like any normal couple. I didn't expect him to take me out to dinner or provide elaborate romantic gestures. I knew that wasn't who Gregory House was. There were times he surprised me though. He loved to keep me on my toes. While the rest of the world saw the sarcastic, abrasive, rude House...I saw the comedic, thoughtful, caring House. I like a mixture of both from him. If he's too much of the former, I want to kick his ass. If he's too much of the latter, then I need to get him checked in to the psych ward. When we were at the office, we tried to play it low key. Keyword is tried. Greg liked to show up to Chase that he got the girl. Everyday he liked to shock the staff at PPTH. The staff were still dumbfounded that we were together. They were convinced that this was a prank, that any moment we would turn around and say 'SURPRISE!'. Now why would they have such disbelief at us?

We would spend alternate nights at each other's place. Although, I did spend more time at his place than he did mine. The reason he gave was that his place was more 'decorative'. He just enjoyed his place more because he got more channels on his cable plan than I did mine. I'm a doctor who works all hours of the day, I don't have time for television, hence the lack of channels. Our nights were spent in pure bliss. The hours we spend making love were spectacular. Usually, once a couple gets to know each other the sex becomes routine and boring. Not with us. We always try out different positions (ones that would accommodate his leg), and we weren't afraid to role play. The conversation had arisen when we were spending lunch time in his office watching General Hospital. In a quiet voice he asked me if I ever dressed in costume during sex. I was taken back that he was almost too shy to ask the question. Any normal day and he would be insinuating that costumes are hot. Well, then again, his teasing would be in front of the others, and this was actually between the two of us. I replied that I was interested in dressing up, but had never gotten the opportunity in the past. Truth is, I never wanted anything special with past lovers. The lovers I have had before actually sucked in bed. I had one who thought he was a god in the sack, but he never knew that I faked it every time. I laugh out loud at that memory. With Greg, everything is different. He actually takes the time to please me. He asks what I like, and remembers spots that are sensitive. He makes this map in his memory of how to bring me pleasure. I find it endearing. Since he is so in to pleasing me, I give the same kind of attention in return. We reciprocate each other's actions.

I sit here sorting mail, but I don't actually pay attention to what I'm sorting. I started thinking about Greg and now I can't stop. He's not one to easily leave my memory. I lean back in his chair and stare out the window. My mind is far away from the present remembering when he first told me that he loved me. It was after one of our outstanding sessions in bed. We had laid there for a while just content in each other's arms. I was just starting to doze off when he said it. I had to strain my ears to hear him. Tears formed in my eyes because I knew that he meant it. I replied back that I loved him too, and he smiled down at me. Maybe he wasn't expecting me to say it back to him. While he appears confident, he is actually very insecure when it comes to matters of the heart. His admission was filled with none of his sarcasm, no spite. I had reached up and kissed him gently on the lips to reassure him that I loved him. From that moment on, our relationship accelerated. We both knew that we complimented the other. He filled in my cracks and makes me whole. Tonight, we would celebrate our eight month anniversary. I know, a couple doesn't normally celebrate that kind of odd anniversary. But then again, we aren't normal. Tonight, I decided that I would show him the best time of his life. I plan to leave in twenty minutes to go do some shopping. A costume was in order for tonight.

"Greg!" I called in to his office, "I'm taking off early, I have some errands to run before I get home."

His interest was piqued now. "And what errands would those be?" he asked eyebrow raised, "we've already went grocery shopping."

I chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Don't worry, you'll find out later when you get home."

"Oh come on! Now you have to tell me! Tell me woman!" he demanded, because he could not the secret.

"Nuh uh, I won't tell. You'll just have to wait!" I tease. Before he can say any more, I turn and walk out quickly.

'His curiosity is going to be the best of him one of these days.' I mumble as I step in to the elevator. Now I'm becoming impatient. I want to excite him tonight. Granted, I can wear a paper bag and he'll still be excited by me. I smile at that thought. Not at the wearing a paper bag thought, but at him still being excited any way. Not only has our sex life not seen a dull moment, we've kind of weaved ourselves together. I don't think we could stand to be without the other. Since I know that Cuddy will probably succeed this time in sending him to a conference (it's only in Pennsylvania, not that far away), I want to really arouse him tonight. I plan to get one of the costumes I saw in a magazine I had. Oh, Greg had went through the entire magazine 'helpfully' pointing out what would be great on me. He was horny as a teenager. I briskly walk to my car, get in, and then I am on my way to the store that the magazine was from. Luckily it was only 20 minutes from our place. I knew that Greg wouldn't make dinner because tonight was our night to order out. I pull up to the store and find that it's kind of like a Fredericks of Hollywood, with a little bit of Victoria's Secret mixed in. I felt a little shy walking in to it. I've never actually bought any kind of thing like this before. A surge of confidence rolls through me when I envision the surprised look on Greg's face when he sees me. I look around trying to get an idea of what I would like to buy. I don't want to do the nurse outfit, that's kind of redundant for me, working at a hospital and all. Although, maybe it would get him to do more time in the clinic. Nah, that would be too simple. I shake my head at the french maid outfit. That's too overdone. Hmm...what would really get him going? Then there is the right outfit staring me in front of my face. Right there was the outfit that would make Greg kneel at her feet. The entire ensemble was vinyl. It was a corset that zipped up, satin thong with garter straps to hold up stockings that lead to vinyl knee high boots. Beside it on display were accessories that would go with the outfit. Scanning over those I decided that the rider crop would go best with it. Yes, he will love it! I grab my size in the corset and boots, grab the crop and head to the register. Once the purchase was completed, I hurry home to surprise Greg.

Nearing the apartment, I notice the light is on in the living room. I grin and hide the lingerie bag in my duffel bag. The great thing about not being an employee of the ER is the ability to bring bags for extra clothes. I unlock the door, slip in and try to make it to the bedroom before I'm spotted by him. No such luck.

"Hey sweet cheeks, how was your 'errand running'?" he asked, turning towards me.

"Yeah, found what I wanted." I replied curtly, trying to inch my way to the bedroom with out an inquisition. Knowing Greg, he'll keep asking until he gets information. Well, I am not going to crack. He'll just have to wait for his surprise.

"So...what'd ya get? Anything good?" he inquired, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait and see. No peeking and no more questions." I state and slip in to the bedroom and lock the door. As predicted, the banging comences.

"Let me in! I want to seeeee!" he whined.

"Nope!" I shout back, "just sit on the couch and I'll be out in a second!"

It takes only a few short minutes to squeeze in to the outfit. I start by gliding the stockings over my smooth legs. They go up mid-thigh and have a nice lace trim. The thong fits nicely, bending in under the garter belt that came on next. Strapping the clips to the stockings, I feel sexy already. I pull the corset around me, zipping up the front. Damn, if I knew that this would be this fun, I would have done this a long time ago for him. I leave the zipper undone just enough so there is ample cleavage. The feeling of the boots on my feet is indescribable. Taking a glance in the mirror, I don't recognize myself. I have went from plain jane to vixen. I grab the crop and peek out the door to make sure that he's on the couch. Assured that he was in place, I swing open the door to make an entrance. I snap the crop in my hand and he swerves around surprised by the sound. The look on his face was worthy of a picture. The utter shock in his eyes and the twitching of his hands says it all. Once he is able to regain his composure, he responds.

"Holy shit! Who are you and what have you done with my Allison?!" he exclaims. He tries to lift himself up and walk towards me. Before he can, I stride over, hips swaying and push him back down with the riding crop.

"You, from now on are not allowed to speak. Only with my permission are you able to speak. Is that clear?" I demand. I decided to play a little game with him, if he takes my lead to do so. It'll be good for him not to be in control for a night.

He gulps. "Yes ma'am. What do you plan to do to me mistress?" He smirks, with that I know that he is game for what I have planned.

"Tonight, you will please me. If you have done your task correctly, I will pleasure you. In bed I demand to be called goddess." I state. Inwardly I am thrilled at how he's reacting to this. Tonight, it's all about limits that can be pushed. "Now, get up and go in to the bedroom. I'll give you another command when we get in there." I smack him on the ass when gets off the couch. The yelp of surprise I receive is worth it.

Reaching the bedroom, I usher him in and towards the bed. When he goes to sit down, I lightly smack him with the crop to remind him that I am the one who says what to do. He stares at me, awaiting the next command. Aware of his leg, I grab his vicodin off he nightstand and hand him two to take before the activities start. I am a caring mistress after all. Once he dry swallows them, I circle around him, eyeing him up. I smile in approval. To let him know that I find him desirable, I let out a low moan. I gently push him on to the bed.

"Take off your clothes. Now. Piece by piece, slowly so I can take you in." I command.

"Yes mistress. Mistress who is also a goddess." He responds, beginning to divest himself of his clothes piece by piece. His motions are slow and deliberate, earning the hungry stare of Allison.

"Once you are done, I want to see you pleasure yourself. I want you to get hard as a rock. I want you to stroke yourself, as if I were not in the room. I want to see how you get off when I am not around. When you get close to coming, stop yourself. I don't want you to come just yet." I tell him, and he gets right to the task.

He closes his eyes, and begins to grasp his cock in his right hand. He starts off stroking slowly, but after five minutes picks up the pace. He lets out a soft moan at the sensations he is causing himself. I think he gets off because I'm standing here watching him. I lick my lips at the sight of him. I am lucky to have a man with such an ample size cock. I feel the wetness grow between my legs. Truthfully I am getting very aroused by this game we're playing. I've never been one for role playing, but after this it'll happen a lot more often. I unconsciously rub my legs together, spreading the moisture. I love seeing him stroke himself. As he is doing his task, I unzip the corset and slide it off of me. His eyes pop open and he gasps in surprise. I then bend over and undo the boots. At this point, he is breathing heavily. He attempts to form a coherent sentence.

"Permission to speak goddess." he finally gets out.

"Yes, you may speak."

"You look absolutely hot. You are to die for. May I bring myself over the edge?" he begs.

I appear to think about this for a minute. "Yes, you may. Make yourself come."

It wasn't even a second after I said that when he exploded everywhere. Luckily his clothes were below him to catch his cum. I walk over, bend down and clean him up with my tongue. He gasps when my tongue touches him. I smirk, looking up at him. Now, it's my turn to get pleased. I give him a second to recover before I move to take off the garter belt and stockings. When my hand reaches the garter belt, he reaches out to stop me.

"Don't, please mistress. I would like to take those off of you." he tells me breathlessly.

I crawl on to the bed and smile seductively at him. He turns around and leans over me. He slowly and carefully slips the stockings down my legs. My breath catches at the feel of his hands on me. He was always able to make me shiver. When he gets to the garter belt, my breath hitches in my throat. I've gotten so worked up watching him cum that my nerves are on fire. After he slips the thong off of me, he steps back and looks appreciatively at me. I blush under his scrutiny. He raises his hand and smiles. I giggle at his school boy actions.

"Yes, my slave?" I ask with laughter in my voice.

"May I please you now? It would arouse me to please you."

I lean back and allow him full access to me. He comes towards me and lowers his head to my neck. He always knows what arouses me best. He nips lightly and is encouraged by my moans. He licks a trail along my chin. A little further up and his lips are upon mine. I moan in to the kiss. He has such talented lips. Breaking the kiss, he lowers his head to my breasts. Leaning in, he hums in approval at my pert nipples. A flick of his tongue and I gasp in surprise. He takes one nipple in his mouth and gently sucks on it. It gets harder in response to his ministrations. He repeats the actions on the other nipple. Before he could go any further and before she lost coherent thought, I push him back. His face reflected the unasked question. I maneuver us so that I am on top of him and he is fully laid back on the bed so he can be comfortable. I caress his torso and let him relax. My mouth swirls circles on his nipple, and that garners me the gasp I want to hear. Without warning, my mouth descends on his semi-erect member. The sharp intake of breath he takes echoes throughout the room. As suddenly as I went down on him, I removed my mouth. He whimpers in protest.

"Listen here. You paying attention?" and with his nod I continue, "I am going to blow and suck on you like no tomorrow. And when you are ready to finish off, I want to impale myself on you. Got it?"

There is no verbal reply, only a nod of confirmation. I have him speechless. I never thought I could get him this aroused. This night will definitely go down as one for the books. Again, I lower my head to his groin. Instead of taking him in my mouth right away, my tongue reaches out and tentatively licks the side of his shaft. He twitches in response. I let my tongue travel up and down the sides, coming up and circling the large mushroom shaped head. I lick the opening of his head, and he clenches the sheets tighter. I reach up with my hand and gently grasp his balls. I fondle those in my palm while licking his dick like a lollipop. When my tongue comes up to the head again, I engulf him with my mouth. This time his entire body arches off the bed and slams back down. Coming back up, I suck as hard as I can near the end of his penis. This drives him insane. I repeat this move several times when I come up to the head and suck gently on the very tip. I flick my tongue out at the tip before engulfing him again.

"Al..Ali..son...I...I'm almost...th..there." he gasps.

That is my cue to straddle him. I lift myself up and lower myself on to his now rock hard shaft. I straddle him, mindful of his leg, and begin to rock myself back and forth. I rock back, then as I come forth, I lift myself off of him just a little before slamming myself back down on to him. I start off slow, then pick up the pace as I feel his muscles clench as he is ready to cum. I rock faster and faster until I am on the edge myself. At this point we are both screaming each other's names out at the top of our lungs. I give one last lift and slam down before I feel myself cum like never before. I am fully impaled on him and feel his seed just jet inside me. We are both in orgasmic bliss. After a few moments of catching our breaths and finding our voices, I see him grimace in pain. I roll off of him and grab his pills for him. I shake out a couple and hand them to him, signaling for him to wait a second as I run (literally) and get a glass of water for him. Since we are both hoarse, I don't want the pills to get stuck in his throat. I hand him the water so he can down the vicodin quickly. I lay beside him and wait for his pills to kick in. It was about ten minutes before either of us spoke.

"You nearly killed me! That was awesome, you should keep that costume around for future use!" he exclaimed, "I for one, am completely sexually sated, and exhausted."

"It was worth everything to see you fully pleasured." I reply, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoy is an understatement. I have no words for it." he said breathlessly, "except that I love you Allison Cameron."

I chuckle. "And I love you Gregory House."

"Before we fall asleep," he says, "and before you pulled your stunt tonight, I was going to ask you something."

"What were you going to ask me?" I inquire, my interest piqued.

"Well, I'm really awkward with these things, so I've been working up the nerve for sometime now. So I'll just come out and say it. Marry me, Allison." he said quickly in one breath.

"I would want nothing else in the world. Yes, I'll marry you." I reply, tears in my eyes. This man just keeps surprising me day after day. There is no one else for me.

"Okay," he huffs out, "NOW we sleep!"

A/N: okay! Second part up! Hope y'all enjoyed this one as much as the last one. Please clicky the review button and make my day!


End file.
